Babysitting Each Other
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: A trip down memory lane, a message from the past, a cafe, a stalker and a question. So...whats all this got to do with you? Last in the Babysitting series. 22 year old Tsuna x Reader


Do not own Reborn. Follow up to babysitting series, it's not the best but hope you like!

Babysitting Each Other.

________________________________

A twenty two year old Tsuna smiled at how he lack common sense in his teen years. He was at a café and waiting for someone close to him to come, he knows his storm guardian is hiding somewhere close by to keep a eye on him. So while the tenth boss of the Vongola family was waiting for his companion to come he began to take a walk down memory lane.

_________________________________

It was within the first few week's Tsuna and the others were sent into the future, a future in where he was dead, murdered by a rival mafia family.

Almost everyone from his time had traded places with the people from ten years later, they had almost found everyone by now but a few people Chrome was just found and (Your name)…well all they told him was that she was safe. It was strange when ever your name was mentioned Lal Mirch, Giannini, Ryohei and even Reborn if only a small bit became uncomfortable, Hibari just smirked and ignored him on that subject.

Its was like any other day in the life of Tsuna, well if you count being sent nine years and about ten months into the future, with some of his spare time he decided to look around the base.

As Tsuna kept walking he stopped in font of a wooden door, it was strange since the other doors in the base were mostly metal.

"Strange…I wonder what's behind it." and so he slowly opened the door and his chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight.

It was a bedroom, it had a king size bed, a table with a mirror and a room leading to the bathroom, it was nice room in all but that was not what made his heart pound.

A young woman in about her twenty four to twenty six years sat at the table while combing her really long (hair colour) hair, wearing a long white summer dress while her (eye colour) eyes gazed at the nearest wall. What took Tsuna by surprise was the wedding ring on her finger and his eyes gazed at her largely protruding belly, she seemed to be four or five months along.

"Bianchi, are you ready to tell me what on you mind?" your quite voice asked as you placed the brush down and turned around.

"(Your name)-chan?" Tsuna whispered, he wasn't sure at first but now he was, it really was you…you were safe.

You froze he saw your (eye colour) eyes widen in shock and tears begin to fall "Tsuna?" Tsuna smiled and nodded as he watch you stand and walk over to him.

"I guess I was found out huh?" you asked and then pulled the younger boy into a hug "I-I really _miss_ you Tsuna…"

________________________________

Tsuna remembered asking you who you were married to and all you said was that he passed away not to long ago. He remembered feeling jealously as he saw just how much you loved your deceased husband, he remembered the way you cried as you held onto him.

How ironic it was to find out that he was in that timeline your husband, the year after the Millefiore incident was over and everything was back the way it should be, by then he already had strong feelings for you. He tried to fight it by saying he was in love with Kyoko but the more he said it, the more you began to stay away from him and the more the tension began to grow before one day you pined him to a wall in school, kissed him and confessed you loved him.

**Thankfully no one knew it was the wall in the girls bathroom he was pinned to.**

The twenty two year old slightly blushed at that memory as he played with a piece of old paper in his hands. Tsuna found this in his old room when he visited his mother last week, he cant believe he overlooked it for so many years!

"Tsuna!" you greeted as you kissed him lightly on his cheek, you laughed as he jumped lightly.

"Hey (Your name) glad you can make it."

"Hey you do know Gokudera-kun is stalking you again, right?" you whispered in his ear and smiled as he chuckled.

The mafia boss and his lover talked with each other and ordered something to eat. Tsuna watched you laugh and smile at him and he felt at piece, yet a bit nervous.

'Its now or never Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can do this the worse that could happen is that she would say no…' Tsuna thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

"(your name) do know anything about this?" he asked as he placed a piece of paper in your hand.

The brown haired man watched with a smirk as you read the short sentence and blushed deeply.

_**'When I am older I will ask (Your name)-chan to marry me again. Don't forget! 11/3/1999'**_ That's what was read by you on the paper.

"T-Tsu-kun?" you stuttered with your cheeks flush.

"I don't fully remember all the details but I do know you promised me something important if I asked again when I'm older and if I were to be myself and this is why I'm confident enough to do this…" Tsuna told you with his warm smile as he got down on one knee and took out a ring from his pocket.

The ring itself wasn't anything extraordinary but it was the best thing in the world to you, he gently held your hand and placed the ring on your finger and brought your hand to his lips like a true Italian.

"(Your full name) my dear friend, my bodyguard, my therapist and my lover will you please do me 'No Good Tsuna' the pleasure of being my wife." he asked while his eyes seemed to darken as he gazed up into yours.

A wide smile graced your lips 'This is defiantly much more better than the first time he asked'.

"Yes Sawada Tsunayoshi I will marry you!" you exclaimed as you pounced on your now soon to be husband and claimed his lips as your own.

"WAY TO GO JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted blowing his cover.

You two just ignored him and continued kissing sweetly until you broke it and whispered

"Tsu-kun…how are you gonna brake the news to my father?"

**Oh crap how is one of the most powerful mafia boss's going to tell a violent ex cop that he is going to marry his one and only child and make, hopefully many, many children with said one and only child.**

"I'm doomed…"

___________________________________________


End file.
